Stupid
by RenaissanceWoman2098
Summary: Piper's phone is frozen on an important conversation. She goes to Leo's to get it fixed but what happens when somehow Jason gets a hold of her device and the conversation that he should be the last person to be reading? Jasper AU.


**Here's a Jasper fic for you guys! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

 **Stupid**

"Ugh! Why won't you work?!" Piper groaned and tapped at the device in her hand which she had lately nicknamed 'stupid'.

It took all of her self control to stop herself from throwing it across the room. That way, it could either break or start working again but she decided not to take her chances in case it did break.

She really wanted to continue her conversation with her best friend, Annabeth, to whom she had just confessed about her crush on this really cute guy.

Currently, her screen was frozen on their conversation, the last message being Piper's, saying- 'his name is Jason.'

The bubbles before them were from Annabeth, where she had texted her in all caps, to tell her 'WHO THIS CRUSH IS!'. She wasn't sure if she was angry at Piper about not telling her sooner or excited about getting to know. She would be able to guess better after reading the new message that she must have probably sent her but the stupid thing was frozen and wouldn't let her.

She decided that after getting it fixed from Leo and backing up all of her stuff, she would personally see to it that the device is incinerated. That would be a huge help in quelling her anger.

But first things first, she thought. She had a look at her clothes and braided hair. Their state was debatable but Leo had seen her much worse. She ran a hand through her hair anyways. Grabbing her keys, she got out of the house and into the car, staring the ten minute ride to Leo's house.

She hoped he was home and not busy with Calypso. She was almost sure today wasn't one of their date nights as she didn't remember him telling her about it. If her memory served her correct, it was tomorrow.

She parked her car and made her way towards his cozy house. She saw another car parked beside Leo's which looked familiar. She hoped her guess was wrong. 'One way to find out' she thought and rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" came Leo's voice from the other side and after a few seconds, the door opened.

"Hey there, beauty queen! Come on in." Leo said as he opened the door wider.

Piper got in the house and started towards the couch in the living room. "Hey yourself. And don't call me that."

"So what brings you here? Was today one of our movie nights? Because I don't recall anything about a hangout. Otherwise, I'd have cleared up my evening a bit." he asked, plopping on the couch.

"Oh no, we're having it on Friday. I just came over to get my phone fixed." She said, bringing it out of her pocket. "The damn thing's frozen. And I was in the middle of having an important chat."

Handing the device over, she looked up at him in question "and what do you mean about cleaning up your evening? Is Calypso here?"

Leo looked up from her frozen screen, an impish grin on his face and a glint in his eyes. She did not trust that look one bit. She didn't think it was the information on her device that had caused the look. He knew about her crush for a while now.

"Well, don't you come with me to the back and find out for yourself?" He asked, getting up and leading her to the back, where a small workshop had been set up. Leo spent more than half of his time here.

"So how's it going with Calypso?"  
Piper asked as they walked down the hallway. "It's actually going pretty great." Leo smiled. Piper smiled back "I'm glad."

"Oh hey, Leo, there you are. I was just wondering- Piper?"

"Jason?" She was surprised to find him there. He was sitting on one of the stools with a laptop in front of him. Suddenly, she found herself wishing that she'd cleaned up a bit before coming over.

"Oh yeah! I was about to tell you that Jason and I got paired up for a project." Leo said, turning to Piper, his grin back on. Piper put on a smile. "That's great". But through her eyes, she was glaring at Leo, his smile wiped off and he visibly gulped.

"It is. He's made the job so much easier." Said Jason, from his seat at the stool. "So, Jason." Leo said, getting away from a murderous Piper, towards Jason.

"What were you asking?''. He kept Piper's mobile phone on the desk in front of him and Jason did the same with his laptop. Piper decided to make herself comfortable until they were done and sat on another stool near the doorway.

"I don't think you mailed me the file.'' Jason said as he stared at his screen and then at Leo. He was about to reply when the doorbell rang again. "Boy, I sure am popular today.'' he muttered.

He turned at the doorway "Check my phone to see if the file didn't send. 'cause I think I did...'' he mused and went to get the door.

"Okay'' Jason nodded and reached for the device beside his laptop- the same device that Piper had brought to be fixed. Whose screen was frozen on a conversation that certainly should not be read by the one reaching for it.

Now, Piper knew Jason was smart. But he really surprised her that day when he managed to read all of what the screen said before she could reach him and try to stop him from reading. Must be all the reading he did to keep that streak of straight A's.

"No, don't! That's mine!" she yelled and launched herself at him who, in turn, looked at her with an expression she couldn't name and stopped her from crashing into him with his hand on her shoulder. His other hand still held her device which was now held up over his head as he tried to read it again to make sure he got it correct the first time. She tried to take his glasses off but the damage had already been done.

He stared at her for a couple of minutes, letting the information sink in. Standing in front of him, mere inches apart, Piper tried to look anywhere but him. Her eyes downcast, she couldn't take the silence anymore. She needed an answer, even if it would probably be a rejection. Might as well rip the band aid off.

"Jason…" she looked up to face him, her voice small. "Please say something."

"You…you do?" he asked, still not quite believing what he read. He needed to hear it from her as a confirmation.

She looked away from his startling blue eyes, at the floor again and nodded. He fell silent again and Piper was starting to get annoyed. Was saying no really that hard?

She was about to snap at him when let out a relieved chuckle. "Thank god…" She looked up at him again, her hopes growing by the second. "I thought I was the only one…" he continued.

Piper's brain stopped working and so did her mouth "You-...so-…really…?" she also let out a few chuckles in between so she probably like a fool but it seemed that Jason didn't mind as he shut her up with his mouth on hers.

The contact might've lasted longer, had Piper been able to control her shit eating grin. But she just couldn't help it.

Jason was having the same problem so they stood there, arms around each other, foreheads touching, laughing and grinning at each other.

Their moment was interrupted by a flash of light. They looked towards the entrance and found Leo with his phone in hand, help up to take their picture.

"Knew you guys would lose it someday." He commented, while looking at their picture that he snapped.

"Happens when one is friends with you" Piper shot back and proceeded to laugh with Jason.

"You know I'm the one who's going to fix your phone right?" Leo asked, an eye brow raised. Piper rolled her eyes but decided not to comment.

"And if you guys are going to make out, please leave this room". Leo announced as he moved about the room, getting random stuff.

Jason smirked at him and started making out with Piper, who seemed to get the message. Leo couldn't help but make gagging noises at the pair.

The three proceeded to laugh into the evening, cracking stupid jokes and insulting the other. You know, best friend stuff. Jason and Piper's hands never left the other for the rest of the evening.

Later that night, as she lay in her bed, the smile never left her face. Her phone buzzed and she realized that she still hadn't told Annabeth what had happened.

'You'll never guess what happened today' she texted her and checked her other messages. Her device buzzed again and it was a simple 'goodnight' from Jason. She smiled as she texted him back. 'Gods, I have it bad already if a text is doing this to me' she thought as she drifted to sleep, a smile plastered to her face.


End file.
